Malinian Combat Institution
...under construction... The Malinian Combat Institution (MCI) is an academy where Dhragolon peacekeepers attend in preparation for joining the KWD. It essentially serves as a training ground. Attendees have the option of living in the dorms. Entry Requirements There are no entry requirements to join other than a sincere willingness to carry out the role of a peacekeeper. However, children are accepted before anyone else as training takes several decades for the average Dhragolon. Teaching Style The MCI focuses on individuality; everyone advances at their own rate. Rather than having a set schedule for every student to follow, students have to complete sets of tasks throughout their time in the academy. These tasks can be as simple as completing a written assignment to something much more complicated and difficult such as running a certain amount of laps around an agility course. Content First Stage The first few months of training focus mainly on teaching a student to think clearly and analyze situations. The use of deductive skills are heavily emphasized. Basic courses such as math and science are taught to familiarize the student with their world. These courses are taken throughout the first half of their training. Second Stage The second stage focuses primarily on combat. Candidates start off by fighting against holograms and then eventually spar against one another. The final exam, when passed, is the ticket for graduation. The exam involves a tournament involving random match ups of students. Students are not evaluated based on the fact of whether they win or lose, but how they approach their opponent. Tasks As it usually takes several decades to complete training, their are literally thousands of tasks making them impractical to list them all. To top it off, each task list is different for each student. Tasks are created based on their abilities. Courses are divided into tiers. Generally, higher tiered courses are very difficult. Most courses go up to five tiers. However, some courses are not broad enough to have their own tiers, but are divided into sections which can be taken in any order. Course List This is a basic list of the courses offered at MCI. This, of course, is not all of them. Math *Tier 1 - Basic *Tier 2 - Algebra *Tier 3 - Geometry *Tier 4 - Calculus Sciences *Astronomy *Biology on Ucharpli *Exo-Biology *Chemistry *Planetary Geography History and Government *Dhragolon History **Yallvusian Government and History **Malin Government and History *Eteno History and Government *Karnasaur History and Government Tactics *Ground battle tactics *Marine tactics *Survival Training *Physical Training Language and Philosophy *Book of Kray *Lore Analysis Example Task List This is a typical task list of a newly joined student. Course tasks *Complete Math (Tier 1) *Complete Lore Analysis (Tier 1) *Complete Chemistry (Tier 1) *Complete Dhragolon History (Tier 1) Miscellaneous tasks *Write a 400 word analysis of 'The Lair of the Garmatox'. *Complete the first list of Math problems posted on the terminal. Another Example Task List This is a typical task list of a more experienced student. Course tasks *Complete Survival Training (Tier 5) *Complete Physical Training (Tier 5) Miscellaneous tasks *Surive fourteen days in the Frozen Wasteland using only the provided equipment. *Complete Agility Course #83. *Retrieve a golden token from an underground stronghold in the city of Kozeni without revealing your identity. *Scale Mt. Umagaeshi. *Complete a trek on Gemichi trail. Category:Dhragolon